


How you doin', you old pirate?

by fictional_hermindo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, but stay civil, my first fanfiction, please critique it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_hermindo/pseuds/fictional_hermindo
Summary: Cloud City but things quickly stray off-canon, hope you enjoy
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Kudos: 6





	How you doin', you old pirate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just-y0ur-average-gay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just-y0ur-average-gay).



“How you doin’, you old pirate?” 

Calrissian smiled, opening his arms to meet Solo’s.   
This wasn’t the first time they had seen each other. They both remembered Savareen, after all. 

“So good to see you!” Lando exclaimed, bubbling with joy. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Ah, repairs,” Han responded. “I thought you could help me out.”

A spark of lucidity then filled Lando.   
“What have you done to my ship?” He asked, angrily.

Han scoffed, looking down at him.  
“Your ship? Hey, you lost her to me fair and square!”

Lando was displeased with this response; The Millennium Falcon held a special place in his heart. He had always been a cultured man, so it was quite odd that he held such a thing so dear. But, as with all things, his entourage grew accustomed to his unorthodox tastes.

Nevertheless, Solo was correct. He was now in possession of Lando’s favorite ship, which the latter foolishly gambled away in a game of Sabacc. 

Lando furled his eyebrows, now noticing a large, furry creature. This was without a doubt a wookiee, one he knew all too well.

“Hey, Chewbacca, how you doin’? You still hanging out with this loser?” He teased.   
The creature responded in incomprehensible grunts. He was, in fact, still hanging out with this loser. 

Leia Organa approached the center of the landing platform.

“Hello, what have we here?” He said, approaching her “I’m Lando Calrissian, I’m the administrator of this facility. And who might you be?”

“Leia,” She said.

“Welcome, Leia," Lando greeted her, placing his lips on her hand as a gentleman would. 

“Alright, alright, you ol’ smoothie,” Han interrupted out of jealousy, pushing the crew ahead and into the base.

Lando swooned; Leia was very beautiful, but he just couldn’t get his old partner out of mind.

C-3PO chimed in to introduce himself.  
“Hello, sir! I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, my facilities are at you-”

Lando cut him off, running up to catch up with the two. Chewbacca and C-3PO chattered, and the three others discussed business. 

Throughout the conversation, Lando and Han had teased their previous engagement in conversation, though Leia was none the wiser. As far as she was concerned; Lando loved her.

Of course, this was a charade. There would be a gargantuan scandal if news came out that he was in love with a lowly smuggler and a rebel general. A princess, perhaps, would suit the role of Lando’s heart better, if only for show. 

No one had noticed that C-3PO was gone.

Lando guided them to their rooms, however he veered of course, inviting Han over to discuss. 

The request couldn’t be denied; Doing so would instill doubt in Lando’s friendship with the crew.

They met at a dinner table. Han and Lando were not dating, though; They were talking business.

Lando approached Han, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
“You didn’t just come here for repairs, did you?” Lando asked, “Why not go somewhere else?”

“Because this is the only place the Imps won’t find me,” Han insisted.

“And it’s the only place I would find you,” Lando leaned against him, drawing his lips closer.

“That too,” He finally admitted.

Lando gave Han a light smooch on the forehead. “Missed you too.”

"Whaddaya say we go and take a walk?" Lando offered.

"Alright, but no funny business," Han teased, "Even though my charms are irresistible, there's a time and a place."

"You ol' playboy," Lando laughed, clipping his cape back on.

"No capes," Han said, "They look ugly."

Lando clipped his cape off, grabbing Han's hand and lifting him up. They walked across the city, before Lando abrubtly stopped on the platform.

"I wasn't expecting you to come so soon," Lando said, pausing for a moment, "I guess we won't see eachother for a while when your repairs are done."

Han furled an eyebrow.

"Han," Lando reached into his pocket to grab a box, "Will you marry me?" 

He kneeled.

Han was expecting this for a long time, but so soon? He couldn't help but laugh, in a creamy, giggly, flustered, sort of way. He couldn't answer, this was so soon, and yet, something in his heart compelled him to answer:

"Yes."


End file.
